This invention is directed to suspended ceilings and more particularly to suspended ceilings constructed of wood.
With the increase in home remodeling, industries supplying the tools and materials for the home remodeler have grown dramatically. In the past, most suspended ceilings utilized metal cross beams and required numerous supports to hold the ceiling in place. If the remodeler desires a wooden suspended ceiling, a carpenter must be hired to build each individual support system for the ceiling.
Examples of the present wood beam ceiling structures are the Kern patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,700 issued June 19, 1984 and the Pearson patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,616 issued Jan. 11, 1983.
The Kern patent requires assembly of the main beam which is then attached to similarly assembled cross beams. The cross beam is attached to the main beam using specifically designed metal clips. The entire structure is then attached to a wall piece by these same metal clips. The Pearson patent similarly utilizes a series of metal clips to attach the cross beams to the main beam and to attach the entire assembly to the wall pieces. Although aesthetically attractive, these ceilings are too complicated for many home remodelers. The use of metal brackets and braces also increase the weight of the assembly and necessitates the use of additional supports.